zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kokiri
Kokiri-Theories Someone keeps removing a valid theory from the main page, linked for validation: Another reading of "Kiri" leads to the definition of "end; finish; stop." In conjunction with "Ko," (children) results in the reading of "to stop at children." Since Kokiri do not age beyond children, this seems a plausible definition. Why is the theory about them aging if they leave the forest not part of the theory section? --SuperMario2 (talk) 12:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC) -^Over a year later and I'm still wondering this...--SuperMario2 (talk) 22:52, February 14, 2015 (UTC) December 15th to February 14? That's like almost exactly) two months, not a year. Regardless though I'd say it's because no one put it there. Usually I'd say discuss it with the community but that's lacking enough and the theory isn't so horrible presumptuous to the extent that I'd say just add it in, just make sure you write it effectively. Oni Link 22:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Oops... Shows how much I pay attention... I thought I wrote that long ago. I haven't thought about it sense then. I'll do my best then. --SuperMario2 (talk) 00:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Kokiri-Symbol i was thinking of doing the same thing for the goron symbol. im sure no one will object all info is good (most of the time) Oni Link 18:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) wow I so never did that. Oni Link 21:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sexist Page? I know this talk is old, but I thought I'd mention it anyway. It's funny the main picture being two female Kokiri was considered "sexist" (even though the female one is much cuter), yet having the main picture being a single male somehow isn't? --LapisLazuliisthebest (talk) 22:50, October 23, 2018 (UTC) 1 month later... No response. --LapisLazuliisthebest (talk) 19:17, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Recurring Race I agree we should rephrase the first line. Oni Link 13:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Fado the sage is a Kokiri. --AuronKaizer ' 14:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) How right you are. Shouldnt that mean we should have it split up into apperances section like every other recurring thing in the series Oni Link 15:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Weird Gosip stones tell gossip and gossip isnt always accurate . It is strange that they would do that though. Oni Link 16:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) It could be that its tingle, from majora's mask The gossip stone seems surprised too which means its also mistaken since we know the kokiri can live if they leave the forest (from the credits at lon lon ranch) Oni Link 17:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Strange I agree Oni Link 18:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Majora's Mask Think we should mention the Kokiri appearing when Link plays the elegy of emptiness? On the same note maybe we should have a page for all those statues Igos calls them a soldier who has no heart so maybe soldier without a heart or heartless soldier? Oni Link 18:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Inspiration If you look two topics up, you'll see an old topic about the theory that the Kokiri are inspired by Never Land. There are three people supporting the idea (four counting me), and no one who's against it. So can this go up? We already have the lumberjack theory up there.--Fierce Deku (talk) 22:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like it. I say go for it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Origin The page says "according to the official Nintendo strategy guide, they were originally Hylian children that wandered into the forest and were changed by the powers of the forest.". Can anybody confirm that this is talking about Hylians becoming Kokiri, and not Kokiri/Hylians becoming Skull Kids/Stalfos in the lost woods? Also, if anyone has evidence regarding the theory that Kokiri were created by the Deku Tree, please let us know, as right now the page doesn't present any supporting evidence when it mentions the idea.--Fierce Deku (talk) 01:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) List of Kokiri Characters Hey, I'd like to add a list of Kokiri characters in the game that would be hyperlinked to those characters' pages. Just thought I'd post the idea here before I do it. And help would be appreciated! Labealeisoud (talk) 20:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Before you do anything, it has to be a community decision. So please don't jump the gun. I personally don't think this is needed. But I'm also pretty tip-top on my OoT. --'''BassJapas 21:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Not just in OoT though. There are Kokiri in Windwaker, too, and potentially in ALttP, right? At least there should be a separate page called "list of Kokiri characters." Other wikis do lists of characters of a certain type, such as 'female' or 'in the military,' etc. I think it's helpful to see a list of characters who are Kokiri so people who are interested can read further about Kokiri. Labealeisoud (talk) 21:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't really seem beneficial, since there are quite a few races in the series. If you want more input on this though, you should probably make a forum about it. --'BassJapas' 21:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Then there should be a section like this for all the races! But I guess let's wait for other community members to weigh in. Labealeisoud (talk) 21:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm fairly certain there is a "list" on the page already. The infobox has a "famous members" section, which, if I'm not mistaken, lists all the named characters of that race. All races have this, so it would seem quite redundant to put a list smack dab in the middle of the article when there is the much better alternative. - McGillivray227 21:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::What McGillivray said. As far as I can tell, the "Famous Members" section of the infobox is meant to include every single named individual of the race, and every individual who we've decided is page worthy and given an unofficial name. Just add any members that are not already listed to that part of the infobox. Theoretical members of a race wouldn't count. Also, I wouldn't add anyone to the Hylians/Humans infobox without prior discussion, there are so many of them we really do have to limit it to famous ones to prevent the infobox from being ridiculous.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Gotcha. Thanks! Labealeisoud (talk) 12:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ocarina of Time 3D models I don't know where we could source them from, but I think it would be nice to update the gallery with the models of the Kokiri from Ocarina of Time 3D. I can look into it, or are we sticking to the original depictions of Ocarina of Time characters? -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 12:20, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Created by the Deku Tree? Doubtful. Their being created by the Great Deku Tree is theory, not fact. In the opening cutscene of Ocarina of Time, the Great Deku Tree says "The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me" (Emphasis added). He does NOT say "I created the Kokiri." If anything, there is more support for the theory that they were kidnapped Hylian children, subsequently immortalized. The reason the Hero of Time remained in fact a Hylian, and was not actually made into a Kokiri, is because the Great Deku Tree saw that he was the one who was foretold. Skull Kids were Hylian children who wandered into the Lost Woods on their own, rather than being kidnapped by Fairies, hence the distinction. Man Who Sees the Truth (talk) 04:27, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :At least two of the Kokiri say the Great Deku Tree gave them life. Oni Link 11:29, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Making them ageless is giving them life in the long-term sense. Furthermore, the term "father" is probably both in reference to adopting them and also in the sense of a spiritual leader. (The latter sense is similar to calling the Archbishop of Rome "Pope" in real life, a title that means "Father.") ::The Kokiri being his biological children is not supported. He has a biological son, the Deku Tree Sprout, and the Deku Tree Sprout is already a Deku Tree albeit a small one (not a Kokiri). ::As for creating the Kokiri the same way Fairies are created, wouldn't that make them Fairies in disguise? If they are Fairies disguised in human form, why do they need Fairies as guardians? Fairies are created by wise beings (whether the Deku Tree or anyone else) to serve a specific purpose, and that's the definition of a Fairy rather than a Kokiri. Man Who Sees the Truth (talk) 01:39, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Nobody mentioned anything about biology. I don't think anybody believes the Kokiri are similar to the Great Deku Tree on a genetic level. Their way of referring to him as father is the same way as people refer to god as the father. Regardless the game does state he created them and never states he kidnapped them. Therefore its the angle we have to take in the article. The ambiguity about the statements can be analyzed in the theory section. Oni Link 03:39, January 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm confused On this page in the theory section it say "Some think that the Kokiri changed into the monkeys because the unintentional alliance with the Hylians ended when Link was sent back in time by Princess Zelda at the end of Ocarina of Time." I don't understand why the Kokiris would change into monkeys just because they aren't allied with the Hylians. Kokiri - Alliance with Hylians = Monkeys = ??????? Can somebody please enlighten me on this. I would be grateful. --LapisLazuliisthebest (talk) 18:18, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :That, uh... yeah, that doesn't make a bit of sense. I'll be honest: a lot of theory sections on pages like this have been edited a lot over time, and not everything from the past has been checked. Thanks for noticing this one, though, I'll clean it up. —'Ceiling Master' 21:59, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. --LapisLazuliisthebest (talk) 22:30, July 5, 2017 (UTC)